


Ronald's Capitalist Slave

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Dom/sub, M/M, dick frying, if im going to hell im going with a reputation, once again i am reminding you all that this is NOT crack, there is a very important very loving community of goronald shippers and i ask that you respect us, there's art. and rp. and so much more. u should join the goronald server its such a good idea, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm alsoooooooooooooooooo, yeah thats all you need now READ IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After selling his soul to the Ronald McDonald corporation, Goro acts out of line.Ronald puts him in his place.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. crusty and slutty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fret/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have alli to thank for this one gang

Goro stood with his apron outlining his thin, twink-like figure as he shuffled the fries around in the deep oil fryer. His eyes tampered over the scene behind the counter – a sea of beds with a neat yellow and red striped covering. The smell of cum and grease was suffocating, and he liked to watch customers as they walked through the door, got hit by the wave of fetid air, and immediately bolted outside, never to return.

Not that he’d have much to say to them anyway. He’d been banned from taking orders  from customers anymore after he made a big fucky-wucky and Loki’d a Karen.

He’d tried to plead his case, but Ronald wasn’t having any of it. He’d pinned it as the brat acting out for attention. So now Goro worked alone in another location, a hybrid McSex Club and Restaurant.

All there was in the way of noise was the bubbling of the fryer, the clank of metal as the tray dipped in, the occasional squeak of his leather loafer shoes (yeah he was doomed to be an eternal slave to grease-based capitalism, but the boy was at least gonna look good while doing it), and the quiet woosh of the ceiling fans.

He let out a sigh. As he massaged his head in an attempt to knead the boredom out, an idea struck him. He looked to the door – no customers. To the tills – the other guy was out on his break. Stepping away from his station, he creeped down the aisles of the kitchen – no one.

… He was entirely alone.

His eyes fell back to the sexy fryer.

Letting an apprehensive, tender air fill his lungs, he sauntered over and whipped out his schlong through the dick flap of the apron (because of course there would be a dick flap for the apron at the McSex Club and Restaurant.) He propped his leg on top of the counter and submerged his dick in the boiling oil.

The pain shot through his body, building in his core as his eyes rolled pack in pleasure. His teeth left deep bite marks in his bottom lip.

“Having fun, slut?”

Startled, heart pounding, the twink stumbled back and slipped, falling on his back.

When he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of a very special, very familiar, and very sexy man.

“R… Ronald?!” He sat up, disbelief striking him like an iron pipe to the head. “What are you doing here?”

“Is it such a bad thing to be checking up on you, baby gorl?”

A warmth filled Goro’s heart as a smile eased onto his face. The act of being caught had almost slipped out of his mind entirely. “You read the McPolicy pamphlet, didn’t you?”

His voice sent shivers down his spine. He fell into a submissive trance. Every answer was yes.

“I did.” In truth, he actually had. “All 42069 pages. Might I ask why the last 320 pages were just the Kama Sutra stapled to the back?”

Ignoring his irritating question, Ronald pointed to the fryer.

“Page 64, sect 3: No using the equipment for personal pleasure.”

“B-but, I’ve seen you stick your meat in the cash register b-before…”

He grabbed him by his apron, propping Goro up on his knees.

“Does it look like the rules apply to me?” Ronald’s crimson orbs swept downwards, to Goro’s crusted-over cock. “We’ll have to solve this, won’t we?”

Without another word, the clown’s uncomfortably long tongue wrapped around Goro’s member, suckling and sensually tearing the crust off his flesh. His nose honked when it hit the bottom of his belly as he bobbed head over the dick. When it was as clean as Ronald’s criminal record (which we cannot discuss for legal reasons), he ordered Goro to bend over. He did so and was surprised by the feeling of his clown daddy shoving the content of $2.29 medium fries into his ass then eating it out. 

Goro was weak at the knees and mustered his strength to turn around and look his lover in the face. The large red smile wasn’t smudged at all because it was tattooed on, obviously, but Ronald’s face did drip with sweat.

“This is way better than minimum wage,” the twink mumbled.

“I haven’t finished,” the clown said with an erotic malice to his voice. He cracked his knuckles. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


	2. panic! in the McSex bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have alli to thank for this one gang

Pot of McGrease in one hand, Ronald lifted Goro with his immense strength into a bridal carry. They made out. Profusely. He sexily kicked down the bathroom door, blowing it off its hinges. After a few minutes of Goro sitting on the sink, wrapping his legs around Ronald’s waist as they exchanged violently erotic touches, Ronald was finally ready.

Not wishing to break free from his lips, Goro followed him into the toilet cubicle like a subservient dog on a leash of love.

The clown pushed the seat up.

Gagged.

Put the seat back down.

Flushed it.

And put the seat back up.

Then, Ronald’s back, clad in a figure-defining Gucci yellow pantsuit, pressed against the cold toilet basin. Goro stood in front of him, slowly becoming more confused. His words were tentative, soft.

“Should I ride you, I-”

“Try and do a handstand.”

There was a moment of tense silence.

“W-what…?”

Ronald cupped his cheek, kissed him gently, and flipped the twink like a playing card.

Goro had his fingers fanned out on the grimy bathroom floor, his legs shooting up to the ceiling (his pants had somehow extremely conveniently disappeared) and his forehead resting on the edge of the toilet bowl. The thought of this scene made Goro sick.

And also make his dick hard, which he wasn’t willing to question at this point.

Ronald pulled his lover’s legs to wrap around his torso with an iron grip on his knees, and positioned his cock at Goro’s delectable bussy. He thrusted in and out and in and out, rearranging the detective’s insides to his screams of pleasure. The 0.28-yard penis severed his duodenum and made Goro’s eyes roll back into his skull.

“Please… Destroy me!”

“Anything for you, baby gorl.”

Goro was a little miffed he didn’t respect his gender identity, but the godliness of Ronald’s dick transcended his cisphobia.

Pounding faster with every second, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the bathroom. Eyes screwed tightly closed, Ronald put his last, deepest thrust into Goro’s bussy as he came.

And by god did he come.

Fountains of white spilled out of Goro’s ass. And as Ronald pulled out, his McJuices spilled out into the toilet bowl with an audible -SPAT!-

Breathless, Goro clambered to his feet, his body wrecked.

“I love you, Papi.”

“I love you too, my detective prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
